Operation Glasses
by Vrabie Negru
Summary: Ever wonder why Number 1 wears his sunglasses?, and what will happen once his friends find out the secret he and his family have been hiding. Well here are my thoughts on it. (Thought idea because of a trait that seems to run through his family.) One-shot
1. Chapter 1

This is my first KND one-shot

Operation Glasses

Ever wonder why Number 1 wears his sunglasses?, and what will happen once his friends find out the secret he and his family have been hiding. Well here are my thoughts on it.

(Thought idea because of a trait that seems to run through his family.) One-shot

From the day he was born, he have always been different, maybe it was the small yellow shine in his eyes.

Or that that he comes from a long line of evil relatives and that the KND, the group that he is apart of, fights evil villains like his family.

But hey, it's not like he wanted to be related to villains.

Ok so maybe it is a little cool…

But don't tell anyone he said that!

He is loyal to the KND

For Now

 **Nigel's POV**

Like I said, from the day I was born there was something different. I was just born with it.

Now, to some people it may seem cool, but to me, it seemed like a curse.

At first it never seemed like a problem until I started going to school and it seemed to cause a problem with the kids in 3th-5th, I didn't know until later on that they were part of the KND and that my eyes reminded him of the villain knew as Father, a kid's worst nightmare.

They all seemed scared of me at first until they thought it was all just some joke so they all started to pick on me, saying I was there sent by Father himself to scare them, to mock them in a way, but I'm just a kid.

So I was picked on.

At one point it got so bad I had to switch schools and get brown eye contacts so that I wouldn't be made fun of.

For a while it worked, for the most part.

What I mean for the most part is that when as I got older, my yellow eyes started to show more so I needed a new way to hide them.

Especially since when I joined the KND I found out who Father was, and let's just said it wasn't the best memory…

But anyway, back to the point.

My eyes were showing so I needed some way to hide them.

But after the mission I did go back to father's mansion to ask about the yellow eyes. In the process I found out that Father was my uncle and I come from a long line of the most evil villains in history.

My dad then found out I knew so we started visiting more often but it stopped as I got older.

I did get my own room at some point and formed a bond with the Delightful children and Father.

But when I joined the KND that all changed.

I also found out that the yellow eyes were a common gene in the family and it doesn't always mean that they get the flame.

My dad had them at one point to but they later went away so I wouldn't have much to worry about.

My uncle offered a solution to the problem.

My dad used to wear these thick black glasses that would hide his yellow eyes so he wouldn't be questioned, though he didn't remember.

I later figured out that the reason he didn't remember was because of the decommissioning process that happened once he turned 13.

His yellow eyes were gone by then.

So far that's the only thing I can think of that I'm looking forward to when I turn 13.

The black glasses hid my yellow eyes so no one ever found out and therefore they would never figure out that I was related to Father, until one day…

It seemed like any other day hanging out in the tree house with my friends.

Number 2 was looking over his trading cards

Number 5 was chilling on the couch reading a comic

And Number 4 was playing video games while Number 3 was beating them

I was just watching them goof around.

Th day seemed to be going fine and it was pretty relaxing since there were no missions.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Looks like I spoke to soon…

Everyone jumped up running to see what the mission was, all expend Number 4 who was demanding a rematch.

Turning on the screen it seemed like there was a moonquake as everything was shaking.

There also seemed to be a bunch was blasts and sounds of a battle going on in the background.

"Attention all operatives!"

Number 86 was yelling on the screen

"The teens and adults are attacking the moon base and we need at operatives on the moon NOW!"

"Even the stupid boys", she said under her breath, like it was a struggle.

For her it probably was thought.

Team!

I shouted

Everyone get to the B.U.S!

We all rushed to the B.U.S and flyed to the moonbase as fast as we could.

We got there in the heat of the battle as blasts, gumballs, and mustard was going left and right.

Ok team, I said, split up and help whoever you can, I'll find where Father is

It something that we have been doing since I joined the KND.

We think of it as a small work out since in a way it helps me train in combat, can't be helpless in the real world.

I was stopped by Cree on my way there

I knew there was no way that Cree would hold back so I needed to do my best.

She tried to punch and kick me every chance she got but I jumped out of the way every time, it was an even match.

I started to look around as I saw my Uncle fighting Number 362 and I had to think of a way to get out of this battle with Cree.

This was my mistake.

I wasn't paying attention and that was when Cree knocked me off my feet causing my glasses to fall off my face.

It seemed to happen in slow motion like in the movies when a really dramatic part happens and it changes the characters life forever.

Well this was one of those moments.

As my glasses fell off it seemed to go silent as everyone stopped their battle to see what happened and what they saw shocked them.

When they saw me, they saw the yellow eyes that everyone realized as Father's.

They all started looking between Father and I trying to see if this was some kind of joke.

It was quiet until Fanny spoke up

"What the heck!"

looked at her then

"Fannypants?!"

"Daddy?!"

From there the whole base seemed to go into a panic questioning what they just heard happened.

My teammates and many other operatives started to question me and the same for Fanny while her dad was trying to get to her.

Everyone listen, I tried to say

Quiet

Listen to me, finally I guess couldn't take it anymore

LISTEN TO ME!

Fire seemed to erupt around me and operatives, teens, and adults alike seemed to be blow away from the blast.

It was quiet for a moment until KND operatives got back to reality and realized what was going on.

"Traitor!"

"Theft!"

"So that's why you always wear those glasses"

"You must have been working with Number 86, Fanny, this whole time"

"Yeah"

"You guys were just getting information for the adults!"

It seemed to be coming from all around.

I then looked at my friends hoping to see that they were on my side. But they weren't…

Heck, they seemed to be leading everyone that was against me.

Father seemed to be out of his shock as he called out to his army of teens and adults, "everyone get back to the ships, Retreat!"

"Nephew", father called "Come along," , get Fanny", since he knew that once I was got all their attention would be on her

"Nephew!"

Everyone seemed to shout at the same time

There was nothing I could seem to do expect run to the escape ships but not before getting Fanny since her dad could get her.

On the way operatives were trying to stop us but we managed to all of them and the teens even helped us along the way.

As we got into the ship and it flew away we looked out the window with Fanny leaning on my shoulder and we looked at the life we had to leave behind.

 **Thoughts?**


	2. NOT AN UPDATE BUT FOR POSSIBLE SEQUEL

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!**

 **This was original supposed to be a one-shot but there are a few people wanting more and while I can't promise a sequel I would be open to one but I would need some ideas so please review and let me know what you want for possible sequel ideas!**


End file.
